The Call Center is also called as a customer service center, which is an integrated information service system connected with the enterprises as a whole, and this system integrates a plurality of functions, and these functions are based on the computer communication integration technique and sufficiently utilizes the communication network and computer network technique, and is a specialized system which centralizes to process incoming calls of users and initiates a call to contact with users by a group of agents (manual agents or virtual agents) or service representatives of the company. The Call Center is able to provide various services for users such as the telephone, fax and e-mail and so on, and is mainly used for processing the requirements, queries, complaints, suggestions and inquiries and so on about the enterprises raised by users, such as the 10000 in the telecommunication industry, and the 95555 in the finance industry and so on.